dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Broly (DBS)
|manga debut = "Battle's End and Aftermath" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Height = 300 cm (9'10"; Legendary Super Saiyan) |Date of birth = Age 732 |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) |FamConnect = Paragus (father) |Counterparts = Broly Future Broly Bio-Broly Broly Dark Kale }} is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is referred to as in some media to differentiate him from the original incarnation of Broly. Overview Creation and Concept Broly is based off the original Broly from the ''Dragon Ball Z'' Broly film trilogy. It was suggested to Akira Toriyama by his editor to have Broly appear in the movie due to his overwhelming popularity. After watching the previous Broly movies, Toriyama decided that Broly could be quite interesting if he rearranged some things about him. This incarnation of Broly is Toriyama's attempt to add him into the "Dragon Ball canon". Appearance In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Broly's appearance differs from his alternate counterpart. While retaining the same height, he has noticeably darker skin which seems to get lighter as he powers up. Broly's hairstyle is also different, his counterpart had hair split down in the middle while Broly's hair is more spiky and overgrown. He has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pectoral, which is his most notable feature and is noticeably more muscular. His facial expression also appears sterner than in the counterpart (who appeared melancholic when not unhinged). Initially, his attire consists of blue skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes, presumably taken from Beets' corpse when he came to adulthood. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on the backside (which had been made from the fur of an old friend in memory of him) and blue wristbands. When wearing what appears to the latest model Frieza Force armor, he wears black boots with white borders and green-striped toes, black chest armor with a green midsection and shoulder pads, purple tights, and black armbands with white ridges. He also at some point gets a shock collar on his neck (akin to the counterpart's crown). As a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed by Paragus. Personality This incarnation of Broly is very different from his counterpart. While his counterpart was a psychotic man with a split personality disorder that would randomly turn him into a maniacal killer, this Broly developed a more sane personality due to his relatively less tragic background. Due to his upbringing on an inhospitable planet living only with his father and no other sentient being, Broly is a quiet fellow with little social skills or manners. He also shows a noticeable fascination with the various comforts of the civilized society, particularly eating better quality food. Broly is by nature much more soft-hearted and gentle in contrast. He is sensitive and friendly, shown to be a sentimental man, as he greatly values any and all companionships he experiences, a trait extremely rare in Saiyans. Additionally, as noted by many, for all Broly's unprecedented talent for battle and sheer power, he is a peaceful man who does not like fighting beyond pleasing his father. He is quite friendly once his trust is earned. Broly was shown to be fiercely protective of Cheelai and Lemo, as shown when they were harassed by a Frieza Force soldier. He also is appreciative of other's kindness, giving Goku a warm smile after the fellow Saiyan offered to teach him to fight and to visit often, sparking a friendly rivalry. As his father was the only companion he had in all this time, he developed an "undying loyalty" and love towards his father despite the harsh training he put Broly through. Some of this however may stem from emotional scaring, as he was horrified at the very notion of his father disciplining him with his electric collar. Despite being pointed out by Cheelai and Lemo that his father probably only saw him as a weapon of revenge against King Vegeta, Broly nevertheless still cared deeply for Paragus and refused to speak ill about him. This is further evidence as the sight of Paragus' corpse made him explode in grief and rage, transforming him into a Super Saiyan. This is a key difference between him and his counterpart. While Broly truly cared for his father, his counterpart blinded his father during one of his rampages and later was shown to be laughing maniacally while crushing him to death. However, after recovering from his rage at his father's death, Broly appeared to be much more relaxed. At the same time, for all of Broly's genuine gentleness, similar to his counterpart, Broly has a vicious side to him. As his emotions are directly connected to his power, when he exerts himself enough or is provoked, he enters a berserker state. However, whereas his counterpart becomes an amoral and blood-lusting sadist, Broly becomes more of feral beast with little rationality. As Broly taps into and goes deeper into his power, his sanity starts to fray and he starts to have trouble comprehending instructions from his father along with progressively becoming more violent. When he reaches Super Saiyan due to the death of Paragus, his mindset boils down to ”kill everything that moves”. For instance, during his battle with Goku and Vegeta, when the two of them flew by Frieza and quickly zipped away, Broly forgot all about trying to kill the two Saiyans and instead began beating Frieza to death, despite the tyrant ostensibly being Broly's own ally. He became so mentally unstable that the only known way to non-fatally subdue him is to invoke the fear of death. It is suggested by Goku that Broly can in fact control himself if he receives the proper training. Biography Background Broly was born around the same time as Prince Vegeta IV with a power level of 10,000. He lived on Planet Vegeta until he was sent away to a frontier planet by the order of a jealous King Vegeta III who repudiated the fact that Broly had greater potential than his son, Prince Vegeta. During his stay on the planet, he encountered a giant creature that he named Ba. Broly would constantly spar with Ba by dodging its attacks until he ends up befriending it through these constant interactions. Unfortunately, Paragus saw this development as a hinderance to Broly's growth and shot the beast, losing its ear in the process. This event made Ba leave and never trust Broly again. He would wear the severed ear as a green pelt to serve as a memento that he will always be together with Ba. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Broly Saga In the manga, Goku and Vegeta battle Super Saiyan Broly using their Perfected Super Saiyan Blue states in an icy environment. Film Appearances Broly When a Vampa Beetle approaches Paragus, Cheelai, and Lemo, Broly is called by his father to deal with it and does so swiftly. He and his father are then recruited to the Frieza Force and Broly gets into a fight with Daigen before being subdued by Paragus via his collar. Broly then goes with Cheelai and Lemo to the living quarters to eat snacks and tells them the story of his pelt. When Frieza's Spaceship lands on Earth, Broly exits the ship and is ordered by his father to attack Vegeta. They trade blows with Vegeta completely at ease in his winter jacket for a few moments, until feeling pressured enough to rip it off. Broly and Vegeta's battle continues to be intense with Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan, shocking Broly who doesn't know what to make of it. Nevertheless, Broly still attacks Vegeta but is on the defensive until he gains more power to keep up with Vegeta. When Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan God, Broly is fearful at first, desperately dodging Vegeta's attacks. He tries repeatedly to land a punch, but Vegeta dodges him effortlessly until he finally catches a punch with a fist, casually pushing it aside and punching Broly in the face, sending him flying through several mountains. Broly then gets blasted into frozen lake and awakens his Wrath State, turning the lake into a giant maelstrom. Wrathful Broly fires a Gigantic Breath directly at Goku and Vegeta, who barely dodges the blast. Vegeta lands a punch directly at Broly, who takes it head-on to the face with no sign of damage. Broly then punches Vegeta and sends him flying skyward through several mountains. As Broly is about to power up again, Goku takes off his coat and prepares to engage him in Vegeta's place. They trade a few blows, and then Goku fires a Kamehameha. Unfazed, Broly punches Goku deep into a mountain and follows him down the hole, harrying him out through the other side. Broly attacks Goku, who cannot keep up even after turning Super Saiyan, but he manages to get one up on Broly by appearing behind him and catching him by surprise. Broly quickly reasserts the upper hand, knocking Goku into a mountain once again. Broly screams in anger, attacks, and before he can land a hit, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God and paralyzes Broly long enough to try to talk some sense into him. However, Broly gets angry enough to finally break Goku's hold on him. Broly pulls back for a massive punch, and Goku is barely able to take it; with some effort, he grabs Broly by the wrist and slams him on the ground with enough force to cause an earthquake. Broly goes even deeper to draw out more power as he seems to grow so large that he dwarfs Goku, and he is fully in control of the fight, furiously trying to stomp Goku into the ground, but Goku desperately rolls away. Goku manages to get back on his feet and attempts to attack Broly with an energy sphere, only to have his attack effortlessly crushed in Broly's hand. Broly then turns the tables on Goku, grabbing him by the ankle and slamming him against the ground, grabbing him by the face and dragging him through an ice wall. Goku turns into a Super Saiyan Blue, but is still struggling as Broly punches him through the ground and launches a Planet Crusher at him, but Goku is unharmed. When Frieza calls to him with feigned panic and distress, Broly sees Paragus' dead body and turns into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Evidently, Goku and Vegeta are forced to team up and attack Broly with a combined attack, but it's still not enough as Broly comes right back at them and soon has them on the run. When they past Frieza, Broly targets him instead and pounds away at Frieza, forcing him to break out Golden Frieza and attacks with new confidence. However, Golden Frieza gets pummeled for an hour and lies indented in the side of a rock formation with Broly having gone elsewhere. Broly then battles Whis, but is unable to land a single hit on him. When Gogeta appears, Broly immediately attacks but doesn't stand a chance as Gogeta absolutely dominates him until he's screaming in fury. Broly fires a Gigantic Omegastorm to counter Gogeta's Kamehameha, which causes the fabric of reality to shatter and they fight in an odd landscape of colors. Broly powers up one more time into his Super Saiyan Full Power form, briefly retaliating against and surpassing Gogeta before he transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and begins dominating the fight. They crash through several dimensions, eventually clashing so hard that they end up back in the real world. Broly tries destroying everything around him with his Gigantic Catastrophe, but Gogeta just charges in and blasts Broly repeatedly, finishing it all off with Stardust Breaker. Broly powers up even more and attacks, but Gogeta is still in full control, delivering a few kicks. Broly attacks with a beam, but Gogeta dodges it with ease, landing a hard punch and effortlessly dodging Broly's explosion of smaller attacks. Broly is absolutely on the ropes, but Gogeta powers up even more, and Broly starts to show real fear. Gogeta comes after him relentlessly, pummeling him over and over again, further destroying the land around them, sending everything up in a gigantic mushroom cloud. Gogeta starts charging a Transcendent God Kamehameha, and Broly stumbles backwards, terrified with no way out of this certain-death trap. Gogeta fires it, and Broly just stares as it comes for him, but just at that moment, Cheelai asks Shenron to send Broly to the planet where they found him. Gogeta's Kamehameha shoots off harmlessly into space. Gogeta watches as Broly is whisked away by the power of Shenron. Broly finds himself back home on Planet Vampa, terrified and disoriented, and having reverted to base form. Three days later, Broly drags in a huge claw in his cave where a starving Cheelai and Lemo wait. Broly offers them some of the meat and they both try it. Cheelai finds it bitter tasting but better than starving. Lemo finds it unbearable and berates Cheelai for the lack of enough food to sustain themselves. Without notice, Goku instantly appears in front of them, in response, the three take defensive positions, careful about the Saiyan's motives for them. But Goku, instead offers them an assortment of items that could help them survive the harsh conditions within the cavern. While still suspicious, they admire the new shelter upon seeing it inside. Goku explains the Senzu Beans to the group, as he hypothesizes that Broly could be stronger than Beerus, the God of Destruction he mentions. He also says that it would be a shame for someone so strong to die, causing Broly to smile. Goku then explains to the group that he teleport to Broly's ki so he can engage Broly in another bout and offered to train Broly to more properly use his power. Broly seems to like the offer and smiles at him once again. As Goku prepares for his departure, Cheelai asks for his name, in response, Goku pronounces his name to them as "Son Goku", but tells Broly to call him"Kakarot", demonstrating the newfound pride and acceptance of his Saiyan heritage. Power Broly is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in the multiverse and in Universe 7. As an infant, he was placed in the same incubation chamber as the children of elite Saiyans. A child prodigy in combat and born with the genetics of the Legendary Super Saiyan, he showed exceptional potential since infancy, boasting a power level of 10,000 (albeit it fluctuated wildly), a very high standard for the time, and otherwise would overload any scanners. He greatly outclassed the exceptional might of the royal family, to which King Vegeta, insecure at the idea of a Saiyan not his kin having such natural power and potential growth, banished Broly so as to not have the young Saiyan outshine King Vegeta's own prodigious son. His tremendous power even impressed the likes of Frieza, who harbors a seething hatred for Saiyans in general. By adulthood, his power level was unreadable by scouters and he was completely unfazed by the strikes from one of Frieza's most powerful soldiers. While having been aggressively trained by his father all his life and possessing a power level too high for scanners to determine, he initially lacks any actual combat skills beyond basic attacks and combat patterns due to his isolation and lack of powerful foes to fight against, thus he has a crude, straightforward fighting style, relying more on his sheer brute force through wild strikes, stomps, and grappling. However, when pressured by a strong enough foe, Broly's prodigious talent and Saiyan traits kick in. He instinctively adapts to his foe to quickly improve his fighting skills and battle tactics, even replicate an enemies' technique, and even grows in raw power at an accelerated rate. Even Vegeta, an elite Saiyan, was amazed at how advanced Broly's Saiyan traits were. Regardless of his general efficiency, Broly's raw physical power, durability, and ki are almost unlimited. Additionally, he can generate ki blasts and beams without the need to use stances, firing them from his body or his mouth, making him more unpredictable. Also, as he steadily continues to grow in power, he likewise increases his height and muscle mass, similar to the effects of a Power Stressed form, it also uniquely further increases his natural resilience and experiences no loss in stamina or agility. ;Manga Super Saiyan C-type Broly is shown fighting Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku, while Vegeta in the same form prepares to attack Broly from behind. ;Film and Novel As an infant, Broly's power was unstable, fluctuation randomly from his emotions, yet still stood on par with Prince Vegeta IV. When sent to Vampa, the young child was able to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures once transforming into a Great Ape and likewise survived for days alone before being found by his father. The intensity of Broly's power transformed ultimately prompted Paragus to remove Broly's tail. As an adult and against Vegeta, Broly was at first outclassed by the Saiyan prince's skill and experience, as Vegeta toyed with Broly. However, the extended battle gradually turned to Broly's advantage as he continued grow from the experience, quickly pressuring Vegeta until he finally used Super Saiyan. Despite the boost in power Vegeta was quickly faced with the same problem as Broly's growth rate quickly neutralized the advantage, forcing Vegeta use Super Saiyan God. Outclassed for a third time, Broly triggers a transformation that gain the power of a Great Ape while in human form, once again turning the tables on Vegeta until Goku stepped in. While Goku's skills held his own initially, Broly's growing might forced Goku to rely on Super Saiyan and even Super Saiyan God. While attempting to subdue Broly with his God Bind, Broly quickly broke free and turned the technique back on Goku. Soon the fight became one-sided as Broly began smashing him across the battlefield like a ragdoll. Goku then goes into Super Saiyan Blue and while Broly initially holds his own against him, he proved to be no match to this level of power. Once witnessing his dead father, the mourning Broly transforms into a Super Saiyan C-type. The immense nature of his sheer power created a storm of ki blasts that devastate the battlefield. This prompted Goku and Vegeta to team up as Super Saiyan Blue, but their combined might could barely hold their own against the titanic foe. Likewise, he easily thrashed about Fourth Form Frieza, and even when the tyrant used his Golden form, Broly held the upper hand - though he was pushed back by the energy from Frieza's transformation and he held off Broly for an hour. In the novel it is said that Broly was staggered by hits Frieza landed and was forced to dodge full power blows. Ultimately, Frieza believes that no one in existence would be able to beat him. Against Whis, while the angel calmly dodges everything Broly throws at him, he is nonetheless impressed by how much effort he still had to use. Broly's seemingly limitless potential is pushed to the breaking point when facing the fusion of Goku and Vegeta: Gogeta. While Broly initially goes toe-to-toe with Gogeta in his base form, he is slowly overwhelmed by the fused Saiyan's immense power and skill and struggles to keep up once Gogeta turns Super Saiyan. At this point their power is such that the collision of ki beams rips a hole in their dimension. Against such odds, Broly continues to build up his power, enough to trigger a final transformation, and he finally gains the upper hand against Gogeta. However, this advantage is short-lived, as the fused Saiyan goes Super Saiyan Blue and completely eclipses Broly's newfound power. While the mutant Saiyan shows incredible resilience and puts up a relentless assault, he is still overwhelmed by Gogeta's massive ki blasts and ki-laced strikes and was nearly killed by a Transcendent God Kamehameha. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors In an article for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a sidebar by Akira Toriyama (as Robotoriyama), described Broly as an incredibly strong Saiyan as well as "that almighty Saiyan". Another part of the article also mentions that due to being so popular throughout the world, it is even rumored he is the most powerful Dragon Ball character. Broly is the strongest enemy Goku and co. have been up against up until this point. His destructive power also seems to be greater than a God of Destruction's. Broly gets stronger the more he fights. Broly was born with a power level of 10,000. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Heat Resistance' - During his battle with Goku, he was shown to be able to fly through lava unabated, as his energy acted as a barrier against this lava. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Broly's Saiyan Power is considerably more advanced compared to normal Saiyans as Vegeta notes that Broly was showing such sudden development as he continued to fight, as well as Goku noting in a terrified manner that Broly was getting stronger after ascending into his Super Saiyan C-type form. *'Mimicry' - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. While under the effects of Goku's God Bind, Broly was able to backfire this technique on Goku by overflowing his own ki into it. *'Dashing Punch' - Broly attacks the opponent by rushing at them at high speed to land a punch. *'Eraser Cannon' - First, Broly charges a green light energy from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He also fires it from his chest. *'Eraser Blow' - Broly flies past the opponent with an Eraser Cannon in his hand that he brings near his opponent's stomach. He then thrusts the hand with the Eraser Cannon forward and, at point blank range, releases it, blasting the opponent away. *'Blaster Meteor' - First, the user forms an Energy Shield around his body. Then, he brings his hands apart to each side and releases many powerful energy blasts that home in on the target, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Gigantic Breath' - First, Broly opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a energy wave at the opponent. *'Saiyan Blaster' - A Super Explosive Wave used by Broly in his Wrath State. *'Planet Crusher' - Broly raises his hands up to the air and charges his energy to form a large energy sphere. He then throws the ball at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - The user starts by charging an energy sphere in their hand(s). Then, they draw their hand(s) forward and fire the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Powered Shell' – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Gigantic Omegastorm' - First, Broly charges a green ball of ki in front of him, before cupping his hands and pulling the ball toward his side, charging it further. He then unleashes the attack as a powerful green energy wave. *'Gigantic Cluster' - The user draws their right hand back and charges a green or yellow energy sphere. Then, they wave their hand forward and fire several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets that follow the opponent's movements, inflicting considerable damage. *'Gigantic Catastrophe' - Broly fires a mouth energy wave and then several, compact, powerful energy sphere bullets from his left hand. Finally, Broly charges and fires a huge energy wave at the opponent. *'Energy Shield' - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Meteor Crash' - Broly's super move in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Revenge Order' - Team attack with Paragus. Named in Dokkan Battle. *'Gigantic Strike' - Full Power Broly: BR's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. |-|Forms and Transformations= ;Great Ape When looking at a full moon or absorbing enough Blutz Waves, can enter this form. In it, his power grows 10 fold, but also robs him of his rationality and replaces it with primal rage towards all around him. He first uses this form when he landed on Vampa, which he used to slaughter countless inhabiting creatures. However, he loses access to this form as Paragus removed his tail by the time he was an adult. Great Ape Broly is briefly seen when Paragus explains to Frieza why Broly doesn't have a tail. ;Wrath State Broly possesses a り|''Ikari no Jōtai''|lit. "Wrath State"}} form. In this state, he possess small eyes with yellow-iris and black pupils, and his hair stands up akin to Super Saiyan. This state also possesses a green aura and can also generate yellow bio-electricity. As Broly continues to draw upon more anger and energy, his body and muscles expand somewhat. Paragus deduced that this state is actually the utilization of a Great Ape's power in base form, gaining its raw physical power and resilience with no loss in agility or general efficiency in battle. However, similar to an actual Great Ape, Broly has difficultly to control himself in it, quickly losing himself to the build up of his rage. ;Super Saiyan Broly first obtained this form after seeing is father dead (which was discreetly done by Frieza to provoke Broly). In this form, his hair turns golden and stands up with no lose strands. When used alongside his Wrathful state, he grows considerably taller and likewise his muscle mass greatly expands. One notable change is that his pupils are gone hinting he is berserk in this form. The form also sports a vibrant green aura instead of the usual golden Super Saiyan aura. Broly can maintain this form for a long period of time, as he battled Frieza for at least an hour using it before going on to fight Gogeta. The novel notes that Broly's stamina appears to be limitless. ;Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is capable of transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan. In this form, he is referred to as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power. In this form, Broly grows even more massive any previously, towering at 3 meter. His hair color turns greenish-yellow hair arranged in thinner strands than they are in his normal Super Saiyan form. In the novel, it is shown that when Broly is damaged enough in this form he will revert to Super Saiyan C-type. |-|Equipment= *'Broly's Necklace' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In Dokkan Battle, Broly appears as a boss and is stated to be a Saiyan outcast. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Broly is introduced in the fifth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM5). In Xenoverse 2, Broly appears as a playable character in the Extra Pack 4 DLC. In Dragon Ball Legends, Broly appears as a playable character and enemy. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Broly: BR was added in to the game as part of the Season 2 DLC. Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada, Yoshiko Morishita (Young) *Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna, Brina Palencia (Young) *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Brust, Guadalupe Leal (Young) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dado Monteiro, Vii Zedek (Young) Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *Broly (Great Ape) vs. Vampa Beetles (Off-screen) *Broly vs. Ba ;Dragon Ball Super ;Manga *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) ;Films *Broly vs. a Vampa Beetle *Broly vs. Daigen *Broly (Base/Wrathful) vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God) *Broly (Wrathful/Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Frieza (Final Form/Golden Frieza) *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Whis *Broly (Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Like his original counterpart, Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Broly (Super) it:Broly (Dragon Ball Super) pl:Brolly (DBS) fr:Broly (DBS) pt-br:Broly (DBS) Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants